The Babysitter Killer
by Nature9000
Summary: Sam is punished for punching Gibby in the face, though it was hardly her fault, she is made to babysit two kids rather than go to a party with her friends. A quiet night soon turns to terror when she starts receiving strange calls, will she survive?


The Babysitter Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I do own my OC characters…well...sort of…just read!

A/N: Okay, so Venus Hurricane wanted me to write an oneshot from two possibilities, this is it. Please read and enjoy. Oh, and yes they are 16 here.

* * *

-A BABYSITTER'S FEAR-

Sam, Freddie and Carly were all seated with their newer friends, Jake Jonah and Valerie; they were at Freddie's apartment and were discussing a school project of some sort. Jonah was actually their newest friend, he wanted to try and be friends and apologize for the harm he did, Freddie actually had the hardest time forgiving him. Jake had almost always been Freddie's closest friend, he just never told the girls about it. Valerie wanted to be friends, she didn't feel right with what she had done and the first person she apologized to was Sam, who interestingly enough, had the hardest time forgiving her.

The reason they were at Freddie's apartment was because Spencer accidently set off a bug bomb in Carly's place and they had to clear the area for a few hours. "Okay, so Mrs. Briggs wants us to do what again?" Sam asked in a very bored voice.

"We need to make a poster that explains the careers of each of our parents," Freddie said while looking at the large poster board on the floor. He crossed his arms and let out a sigh; Sam scrunched her face up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why couldn't she just have career day like normal teachers? You know, where they let us bring the parent to class!"

"We're sixteen now, we don't have teachers who believe career day is bring your parents to school day," Carly said with a slight laugh. Freddie rolled his eyes and looked over to see his father walk into the room, he had on his police uniform and all.

"Hey Dad, are you going to the office?" Freddie asked while raising an eyebrow, Mr. Henry Benson nodded and smiled at his son.

"Yeah, we're going to have a big day today, I'm bringing out an old case file. Are you interested in hearing about it?" Freddie looked over at Jake who was eyeing Mr. Benson with keen interest.

"I'm interested!" Jake said quickly, he was one of the people that wanted to be a police officer when he grew up. Henry smiled and nodded, he crossed his arms and everyone looked at him.

"Well it's a case file that's never been solved, it's been in the cold cases for about eight years actually, the last death was precisely ten years ago. There was a rash killing spree through the neighborhood, more like a serial killer who preyed on his or her victims and caused them a lot of turmoil. The assailant would usually rape his victims and murder them; however he left no traces, no DNA that could link him. However, the reason I'm bringing the case out is because it seems the killer has struck again. It was a young blonde girl, she was found in the same manner as the victims from before. She had been bound and gagged, raped, beaten and then murdered in similar fashion."

"Sounds bad…Hope you figure it out!"

"Thank you, Jake…it is a hectic job trying to solve cases like these, it honestly is."

"You think we could get some questions and answers from you?" Jonah asked while leaning back against a chair and resting his hands behind his head, he grinned and Henry raised his eyebrow. "We need to get information on the jobs of each of our parents; you're Freddie's dad, so that works!"

"Well you know my job; I'm the Seattle Police Chief, which puts me in charge of the entire department. However, I don't have time to answer them right now, but I will _definitely_ get back to you!"

"Okay, thanks!" The group watched as Henry left the place, they looked at the blank poster and sighed, so far they didn't have any information at all. Everyone gazed lazily at the poster, wondering what to do next.

"So…Jonah, your father is the Fire Chief, right?" Freddie asked with a sigh. Jonah nodded his head and Sam's eyes beamed.

"Speaking of fire, are we all going to that bonfire on Saturday?" Sam asked with a quick smile. Everyone else grinned and nodded, the fire department was doing a bonfire and each of them wanted to go there so badly.

"It's going to be so much fun," Carly squealed. She wanted to be up at the very front, as hot as the front was, she didn't care at all. "I'm going to be warm, maybe I'll go in my swimsuit!"

"Can't you still get sunburned if you do that?" Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie was silently gagging, he thought Carly looked nice but he didn't want to see her in a swimsuit, that was for sure.

"I think you _would_ get a sunburn, that's not the greatest idea you've had, Carly," Freddie stated. Sam raised her eyebrow and stared at Freddie, a confused look appeared on her face.

"Hey dork, I would think you'd _want_ her to wear one!" Sam exclaimed. Jake and Jonah both laughed loudly, causing Sam to glance over and narrow her eyes, Freddie just remained silent. Sam looked over at Freddie and crossed her arms. "Okay dork, why did your two lackeys just laugh at my statement?"

"Lackeys, wait, we're not lackeys!" Jake exclaimed with a cough. Jonah shuddered and Freddie slowly stood up, he held up one finger and left the room.

"Hey! I'm not finished here, you never answered my question!" Valerie sighed and slowly shook her head, Carly patted Sam on the back.

"Sam, Freddie hasn't liked me as more than a friend in _years_," Carly said quietly. Sam raised her eyebrows and looked at Carly with wide eyes, did she miss something important, she was sure Freddie always would be in love with Carly.

"That means you get a chance with him now," Valerie said with a smirk. Sam blushed and looked away, she would have to deny any liking for Freddie, but that was actually pretty hard for her to do. Freddie had such soft, yet piercing eyes that seemed to look right into her soul every time he looked at her, he was smart and definitely good to be around. She couldn't help but wonder, just how did he manage to make so many friends at the school.

"Wait, do you like Freddie?" Carly, Jake and Jonah all looked at Sam with questioning looks; Valerie just sat there and silently hummed to herself. Sam glared at Valerie, causing the girl to give an innocent grin.

"I do _not_ and I repeat, I do_ not_ like the Dork!" Sam exclaimed. Valerie rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head, she remembered the sleepovers she had at Sam's place or vice versa, in almost every one of them, they talked about boys. Not only did they talk about boys, they talked about the boys they liked, and Sam almost always mentioned Freddie. Not only did she mention Freddie, she mentioned picking on him so that he would at least notice her. Once she even asked Sam why she never invited Carly over or anything, Sam merely told her that she didn't want to talk about Freddie while Carly was there, she was jealous of all the attention Carly got.

"You shouldn't keep yourself in denial," Valerie said quietly. Sam huffed and glanced to the side, she could be in denial if she wanted to be. "I think the reason that Jake and Jonah laughed, was because maybe Freddie likes _you_ and not Carly."

"No he doesn't! He likes…well whoever he likes, it wouldn't be me!"

"That's not exactly the case," Jake said quietly. Jonah nodded in agreement, both of them could remember certain intervals when Freddie would always talk about Sam. In Jonah's case, it was while Freddie was once beating him up, Freddie actually used Sam and 'my girl' in the same sentence. He never once mentioned the fact that Jonah had tried to kiss Carly, it was as though Freddie didn't even care that he had done that part. Jonah could also remember after Freddie finally trusted him, it was a rough memory indeed.

_Freddie punched Jonah swiftly in the face and glared at him. "I may grow to trust you, Jonah, but I don't think it will ever happen. Just you remember one thing, if you ever do anything to Sam that you shouldn't, you've just pissed me off. Sam, she's a special girl, Jonah…she's unique, she's funny at times, she's smart when she wants to be, she's tough, she does her own thing, and she's also good at apparently capturing the heart of others. I have my eye on you, Jonah…don't screw the chances for this new 'trust' that you so want, and trust comes over time."_

"I would be willing to bet that he likes you," Jonah said with a small chuckle. He slowly rubbed the side of his face, visibly wincing. Jake chuckled and nodded with Jonah, he could actually remember the time when Freddie came up to him with the real tape of the song he sang. Freddie told him his family would appreciate the real voice over the altered one. Jake had asked about his relation with Carly and Freddie paused for a second and stared at Jake, it was a look that seemed to be asking if Jake was crazy. Freddie went on to say that he liked Sam, he wanted Sam to be the one to kiss him, but had been thinking of her at the time of the argument with Carly. When he said "kiss me" to Carly, his mind was picturing her as Sam.

"You really think he likes me?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Her heart beat a bit faster at that moment, she hoped that there was that chance of Freddie liking her. The two did always seem to get along when working on something together, maybe there really was a chance that he liked her, she had to know. "You two are his best friends, right? So, you should know if he likes me or not!" Jake and Jonah stared at her and then shrugged.

"We couldn't tell you," Jake said quietly. He knew Freddie didn't want them to tell her, Freddie himself didn't even know how to tell Sam, he definitely didn't want to go all stalker mode on Sam like he had with Carly. There was that time he liked her, but he stopped liking her some time around dance webcast they did. He had dreamed of Carly liking him, something she never did, and when he awoke he found Sam sleeping right next to him. She had actually been resting her head on his shoulder, he told Jake later that during that moment he took in a strange, but pleasant scent. It was the smell of her shampoo and perfume, radiating from her, he said she smelled nicer than Carly and while sleeping, she looked cuter than Carly did. It was at that moment, while seeing Sam's subtle breathing in her sleep, that he started falling in love with Sam.

Jake also remembered Freddie telling him that during that moment, he thought on both Carly and Sam, he remembered that Carly liked him in the dream, but never in reality. Sam, though it was through rough means, paid him more attention in reality than in the dreams. Carly was just a dream, she was just someone who would have been dream perfect, while Sam was reality, Sam was not dream beautiful, she was beautiful in reality.

At that time, Sam did seem to be having a nightmare, her face had slight, subtle twitches to it, Freddie admitted to wanting to hold her and make sure she would be okay. He said that he kissed her forehead and all the twitches in Sam had stopped, and she went back to looking like an angel.

"Whatever, since you guys won't tell me if he likes me or not, then fine!" Sam said quickly. "It doesn't bother me that much, I just don't want to like a dork. Yes, he is a dork, a cheesy lit-"

"Sam you have a phone call!" Mrs. Benson shouted from the other room. "It's your mother!" Sam's face fell and Valerie winced, they knew what Mrs. Puckett would be calling for, the school probably called about an incident earlier.

"H-How important is this phone call?"

"She sounds upset!" Sam sighed and shook her head slightly, she didn't really want to bother with this. It wasn't really her fault, sure she hit the guy in the face and it probably hurt, but it really was more that person's fault than hers. Sam looked up and remembered the incident that happened in school.

-_Flashback-_

Sam walked down the halls of the school, she wasn't in her best mood, she had received yet another detention. So she thought Mrs. Briggs looked like a crocodile, she did, but she wasn't the one that said it. Some girl sitting next to her called Mrs. Briggs a crocodile, and the teacher looked at Sam and assumed it was her. Sam didn't say anything at all, she just stared back, she didn't want to get a detention this time around so she thought silence was best, since if she opened her big mouth, she would have said exactly what the girl said.

Well the detention part was over and done with, she missed Freddie and Carly, they probably left to go home or something. She thought about what the two might have been doing while she was gone, she tried to imagine the two kissing, but she couldn't. It wasn't that it was impossible for her to imagine it, it was just hard on her, every time she imagined it, the sensation made her want to puke.

Sam leaned up against a locker and slowly sank to the floor, she wondered about what would happen if they actually kissed, what would she do if she saw them kissing. Her face turned sour and she slowly stood up, it wasn't something she wanted to think about. She glanced over and saw Gibby walking around, he saw her and walked over, a big smirk on his face.

"What are you still doing here, Gibby?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I might ask you the same thing, Sam," Gibby responded. He had a strange look in his eyes, he crossed his arms and grinned. "I think I've finally figured you out, Sam."

"What?" She turned around and opened her locker, not really paying attention to Gibby at all. She wanted to get her stuff in the locker and leave, Valerie would be waiting for her outside since the doors were probably locked from the outside.

"I know you have the hots for me." Sam paused for a minute and resisted laughing like a maniac, how could he possibly think that? "It's simple those things you do to Freddie, I know you do it for attention. That means you want attention from guys you may like, and you do those things to me as well, so that means you like me as well."

"Gibby, I do those things to you, because I _feel_ like it. I do worse things to you than to Freddie, because I don't want to scare him away."

"Right…"

"Seriously Gibby, I don't like you. Have you ever seen me give Freddie a Texas Wedgie or try to stuff his foot in his mouth? No, I want him to like me." Gibby brought his hand around and pressed it against the lockers, Sam found herself sandwiched between Gibby and the lockers, not the position she wanted to be in.

"Simple, that means you like me more than Freddie." Sam raised her eyebrow and resisted the urge to puke all over Gibby, but she really wanted to. She saw Valerie watching from the doorway, the school doors must not have been locked. Valerie looked like she was about ready to attack Gibby, and there was no doubt in Sam's mind that she would have done that if Sam gestured or said she needed help.

"No Gibby, I don't like you, and I never will!" Gibby quickly gave Sam a peck on the cheek and Sam let out a gasp.

"I have stolen a kiss."

"Damn you, Gibby!" Sam swiftly punched Gibby in the face a couple of times, Valerie ran over to Sam and Gibby fell to the floor in pain.

"Sam, are you okay?" Valerie asked with concern in her voice. Sam nodded and smiled at Valerie, but what they didn't know was that Mr. Howard was standing right around the corner. The teacher turned the corner and glared at Sam, she sighed and the man pointed at her.

"Miss Puckett, there is no reason for you to punch another student!" Mr. Howard shouted, nearly breaking her eardrums. "I will be contacting your parents, let's hope they find a punishment well suited for you, maybe it involves removing you from this school." Sam's jaw dropped and the teacher left before she could even defend herself, Valerie stared on with wide eyes and Sam merely sighed.

"What I wouldn't give for some tapenade at the moment," Sam said in a quiet voice. Valerie chuckled and gave Sam a hug, with that, the two girls slowly walked out of the school, not bothering to wait and see if Mr. Howard was going to come back or if Gibby was going to get up.

-_End Flashback-_

"It wasn't even my fault," Sam said while standing up. Valerie stood up with her, she would have to be there for support, she saw the entire thing.

"It's okay, maybe if you just tell them…"

"Yeah, at least it's my mom, she listens more. Don't get me wrong, my dad loves me to death and I love him because he's my dad, but he's usually the one that scolds me or grounds me…" When they got to the phone, Sam answered and her father was the one that was on the line. "D-Dad…I thought Mom was the one that called."

"She was," Dale Puckett said with a sigh. "She had to attend to something right now, Sam I have to say that I am _very_ disappointed in you. Your mother and I have talked, and instead of you going to the bonfire, you will be working."

"What! I have to go there, all my friends will be there!"

"You can spend time with your friends some other time, we've already talked to Kirk and Monica Michael about you babysitting for them this Saturday. They will be working that day, sadly they don't get Saturday off, so they want you to look after their two children. Christina is five years old and Josh is about three, you are to arrive there at six."

"But…Okay Daddy, I understand." Sam knew that when talking to her father, she was never supposed to go against his word, because his word was final. "I just want to say one thing, Gibby tried to kiss me, I didn't want him to!"

"I see, well there isn't anything we can do about that now."

"Right, I understand…"

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, Dad, I'll see you later." Sam hung up the phone and stared at it, she was angry, she really wanted to go to the bonfire on Saturday with her friends and now she couldn't. "I have to babysit a couple of kids because I punched Gibby in the face!"

"You punched Gibby in the face?" A voice asked. Sam turned around to see Freddie standing behind her with a raised eyebrow. "_Why_ did you punch Gibby in the face?"

"Gibby tried to kiss her!" Valerie said quickly. Sam stared at Valerie and the girl winced, forgetting that they hadn't wanted to tell anyone. Freddie narrowed his eyes and Sam wondered what he was possibly thinking.

"Why did Gibby try to kiss you?"

"I don't know anything, it was something stupid," Sam said while glancing to the side. She wasn't wanting to tell Freddie that the reason he did was because Gibby thought what she did to Freddie went along with what she did with Gibby and therefore she liked both of them. Freddie stared at Sam, not sure if he believed that statement or not, he merely turned around and walked away.

"Well that was weird," Valerie said quietly. Sam shrugged and crossed her arms, she didn't think it was so weird, but then again Freddie did have an odd look on his face.

"You know what, Valerie? There's a plus, the Michaels live in a mansion, it's huge and it's beautiful…My mom is a real estate agent, and she sold them that home a while back."

"Do you think your mom and dad would let me babysit with you?" Sam raised her eyebrow and shrugged, she didn't really want Valerie to do that, she wanted her to go to the bonfire and have fun. "Now if you try to convince me to go to the bonfire instead, I'm going to fight you with all my strength because I'm your best friend and I wouldn't have fun if you were not there!"

"Well I still think you should go, I mean come on, why lose the opportunity to have fun, even if I can't have fun?" Valerie smiled and shook her head, she would have more fun with Sam at a mansion than she would at a bonfire.

"I don't know about you, but I jump at the chance to go to a mansion!" Sam laughed and Valerie walked over to the phone, she picked it up and Sam shook her head, knowing that Valerie was going to beg her parents to death.

"You know, you're going to be at the bonfire with Jonah, wouldn't you rather be with Jonah?"

"Jonah can wait." Sam chuckled as Valerie started dialing the numbers on the phone, Valerie liked Jonah and one would think she'd never pass up the chance to be with him over her. When Mr. Puckett answered the phone, he didn't even have to wait for Valerie to say hello, since every time Sam got in trouble, Valerie would _always_ be the one contacting him next.

"Well, took you long enough, Valerie," Dale said with a slight chuckle. "I assume you want to babysit with Sam?"

"Yes sir, I can't possibly have fun at the bonfire without Sam around!"

"You'll make sure she doesn't stay up all night talking to friends, and you will also be in complete responsibility over the children? You won't be ignoring their needs?"

"Of course we won't, I just don't want Sam to have to be by herself in that gigantic mansion!" Dale chuckled and paused for a minute, that could just be Valerie's way of saying that she wanted to go into that mansion also and enjoy it.

"You won't be bringing any boys with you, will you?"

"No, boys don't know squat about babysitting!" Freddie's head peered into the doorway, his eyebrow was arched up and he was staring directly at Valerie.

"What do you want, dork?" Sam asked with narrow eyes.

"I know quite a bit about babysitting," Freddie responded. Sam rolled her eyes and walked over to Freddie.

"You're a dork, you know about cameras, but you know nothing about children."

"That's where you're wrong! My mom's a regular cop and in the past, when a friend came by and dropped off a child or baby, Mom would watch after it. Several times during these cases, she wound up having to go out on the job, so I had to look after the kid." Sam smirked and crossed her arms, he raised his eyebrow and sighed, knowing full well that Sam was thinking of a comeback.

"Well Dork, I guess that makes you a regular mother!"

"You know, some girls out there would like a man that knows how to take care of a child." Freddie shrugged and walked off, Sam turned around and sighed, Freddie was right about that. Sam actually liked the fact that he knew how to take care of children, but it wasn't important at the moment. Valerie hung up the phone and looked at Sam, she smiled and quickly hugged her.

"I get to babysit with you, Sam!" Valerie squealed.

"That's great!"

-NEW SCENE-

Sam and Valerie walked to the door of the large mansion, they rang the doorbell and a man of about thirty five opened the door. "Hello, I'm Kirk Michael, I think you're Miss Puckett, but who are you?" Kirk looked at Valerie and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Valerie Williams, I'm with my friend today because I would be bored like hell at the bonfire party without her!" Kirk chuckled and turned around, gesturing for them to come inside, the girls followed and they saw the little children playing on the floor.

"Okay, my wife is already at work, so I'll have to tell you what to do. Christina and Josh should be asleep by seven thirty, and my wife should be home by eleven. You will find a list of things to do for them until then, it's located in the kitchen."

"Okay, I understand," Sam said with a small smile. Kirk smiled at her and walked out the door, the lock clicked and the job began. "Well here we go Val, it's time to find that list…" Christina ran over to Sam and smiled.

"Hi, are you the new babysitter?" Christina asked with a small grin. "Our last babysitter left, but she didn't come back…" Sam frowned and picked Christina up, she smiled at the young child and hugged her close.

"Well don't you worry, I may come back, it's surely not your fault the other one left."

"Okay!" Christina giggled as Sam set the child on the ground, she and Valerie then went into the kitchen and found the list. First they were to cook some food and feed some of it to the children, then they had to watch over them until bedtime. After putting the kids to sleep, the girls were to stay in the house and do what they felt like, as long as it didn't keep them from watching over the children.

"Okay, this isn't much," Sam said while rubbing her chin.

"Ooh, I'll cook some food!" Valerie said with a grin. She wanted to be a professional cook one day and own her own restaurant, she could already cook so many great meals.

"You do that and I'll be out here watching the children." Valerie nodded and picked up another sheet of paper, it listed the meals that the children were to be fed. Sam walked out of the kitchen and heard the phone ring, she answered it and heard Mrs. Della Benson talking.

"Sam, how are you?" Della asked.

"I'm good, do you need something Mrs. Benson?"

"Well actually, Henry was telling me about the case and he said blonde girls…I wanted to check on you."

"Yeah, but its fine!" Sam smiled but frowned and that worried tone in Della's voice. "Is there anything else wrong?"

"Well the most recent death was actually five blocks away from where you're at and there seems to be another thing, she, like the previous victims were all babysitters." Sam chuckled and shook her head, she wasn't worried about anything and didn't see why Mrs. Benson should be.

"I'm sure it is just a coincidence, but I'll be alert."

"You don't think I'm being serious, do you?"

"I do! I'm just saying that I don't think there will be anything happening."

"Okay, well if anything odd happens, call up Henry, I won't be able to answer the calls. I'm actually going to be watching over at the bonfire."

"Even _you_ get to go there?!"

"Yeah, but it's because we're on the lookout for a runaway."

"Oh…well okay then!" Della laughed lightly and shook her head slightly.

"Okay Sam, have fun tonight, I will see you later."

"Yeah, goodbye Mrs. Benson..." Sam hung up the phone and Valerie's head peered out of the doorway.

"What was that all about?" Valerie asked.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it, Val." Valerie was a big worrier, so Sam didn't want to tell her about the connection that Mrs. Benson gave. Valerie shrugged and went back into the kitchen, Sam sat on the couch and watched as Christina and Josh continued playing. She glanced over at a photo on the desk and smiled at it, the photo was a wedding picture that was dated ten years prior. Sam looked around the room and sighed contently, she loved the giant mansion.

Sam turned on the television and started watching it, after a few minutes, it shorted out. _"Aw crap, it looks like I won't be watching any TV, that was weird though."_ Valerie walked out of the kitchen with some food, she smiled and placed the food on a small table that Christina andJosh were sitting at.

"Food, yay, I'm hungry!" Christina exclaimed as she ate. Valerie sat on the couch next to Sam and watched as the two children ate, they watched in silence until the two kids were done eating. Valerie glanced at the clock and pointed at it, it was time to put the kids to bed.

"Okay you two, it's time for bed," Sam said while standing up.

"Aw, but I'm not tired!" Christina said quickly.

"Me no want to go to bed," Josh said with a small pout. Sam and Valerie chuckled as they picked up the two kids, they walked with them upstairs and found the bedroom where the children had to sleep.

"You can't make us sleep!" Sam smiled softly and placed Christina in her bed while Valerie placed Josh in his, Sam tucked Christina in and knelt beside the bed.

"You have to sleep, so that in the morning you can be as energetic in the morning, you don't want to be sleepy when you wake up."

"Yeah, but…do you think you'll babysit us again?"

"Sure…"

"Me no want to sleep!" Josh exclaimed from his bed. "I no tired, I no sleep!" Sam closed her eyes and stayed knelt beside Christina's bed, she smiled softly and opened her eyes. The next words out of her mouth were like honey as she started to sweetly sing to the children, Valerie smiled and listened to Sam singing the children to sleep. "I…don wanna…sleep…" Sam continued to sleep, her voice was soft and melodious, it was a sweet sound, one that would cause the singing birds outside to be silenced.

After time, it seemed that the two children's eyes were growing heavy, they slowly closed their eyes and Sam continued to sing to them. The children both stopped moving and Sam brought her song to an end, she slowly stood up and looked at Valerie with a smile. Both girls walked out of the room and slowly closed the door, the walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch.

"That was really beautiful, Sam," Valerie said quietly. "I didn't know you could sing so well."

"I think it comes from hearing my mom sing all the time when I was younger, she always had such a sweet and silky voice, I loved hearing her sing."

"You know, you should sing to Freddie sometime!" Sam looked away and blushed while Valerie grinned, Sam would be too embarrassed to sing to Freddie.

"Nah, the dork doesn't need to hear me sing, he wouldn't like it anyway. I'm sure he'd cover his ears and scream, begging me to stop singing or do something else."

"Your voice is just so enchanting, I'm sure he'd love it! I bet if he _did_ cover his ears, it'd be because you were affecting him like a Siren."

"Sirens aren't real…"

"True, but they are a symbolic piece of literature." Sam shrugged and leaned back in the couch, she looked over at the phone as it started to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Yeah, who's there?" Sam asked. The only response was the sound of shallow breathing, Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Valerie. "Hey, if someone's on the other line, speak up." The shallow breathing remained, it continued on until Sam decided to hang up.

"There wasn't anyone there?"

"No, unfortunately not…" The phone rang once more and Sam answered. "Hello?" The response was once more, shallow and raspy breathing, but this time they said something.

"…Hello…"

"Okay, so who is-" The caller hung up and Sam raised her eyebrow. "Weird…"

"What was that all about?" Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe the caller got disconnected." Once more the phone rang, Sam sighed and picked it up. "Yo, are you having phone trouble or something?"

"Uh, no I'm not, is my daughter there?" It was Valerie's mother, Mrs. Williams. "Something's come up and she has to come back home…Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no Mrs. Williams, nothing is going on." Sam looked to Valerie and sighed. "Hey Val, it's your mother." Sam handed Valerie the phone and stood up, she walked over to a large glass window, she stared out as Valerie spoke to her mother. Sam took out her phone and looked at it, it was getting late, she was sure everyone was having fun at the bonfire without her. Valerie hung up and walked over to Sam, her face was sad and her arms were crossed.

"I have to go home and clean up my room…along with a few other chores that I skipped out on," Valerie said with a sigh. "Mom said she tried to contact my phone but wasn't getting through." Valerie took out her cell phone and looked at it, she stared at it for a few seconds and then let out a groan. "I apparently need to charge up my phone, it has no battery power!"

"Heh, that's okay, well it was fun while you were here, I can handle the rest."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Sam nodded and gave Valerie a hug, she watched as Valerie left the home, after that she locked the door and walked back over to the couch. The phone rang again and Sam stared at it with a raised eyebrow, she chose to let the answering machine pick up this time. Sam tried to turn on the television but it would not turn on. She silently cursed and looked over at the phone, the answering machine picked up but only the same raspy breathing came from the phone.

"What the hell is up with that!" The phone rang once more and Sam quickly picked it up. "If you keep calling me, you better talk and tell me your name!"

"Uh, Sam, what's going on?" The voice belonged to Monica Michael, Sam chuckled nervously and silently gulped. "Are the kids safe? You put them sleep, right? Is there anything wrong?"

"Yeah, the kids are fine, everything is fine, don't worry about anything!"

"Okay, you're absolutely _sure_ that everything is fine, right?"

"Yes ma'am, there's nothing wrong, don't worry."

"Okay, I should be there in about four hours actually, something came up at the office."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Thank you." Monica hung up and Sam stared at the phone, she hung it up and waited a second. The phone rang once more and Sam took a step back, she wasn't sure if she should answer it or not.

_"It could be someone important, or it could be that damn caller."_ Sam quickly pulled out her cell phone and looked at it, she had one missed call on the phone, she checked her missed calls and saw that Mr. Benson had called her. She thought about what he wanted, she started to call back but stopped when his voice came onto the answering machine. Sam swiftly picked up the phone and started talking. "Mr. Benson, hello, is there something you need? Why did you call my cell and then this?"

"I just needed you to know something…wait, why are you talking so quickly like that? Your voice sounds a little terrified, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing at all."

"Okay…well I just wanted to say that while looking at this case, it seems that each victim was not only a babysitter but they were getting strange calls during their shift. They would start to panic and whenever they tried to run, they were attacked it seems…If you start to get any weird calls, then I want you to let me know." Sam nodded and let out a small sigh.

"Actually I did get about three odd calls, but I think they were all wrong numbers or something."

"Hmm…okay, but if the calls continue or anything else happens, I want you to let me know."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that, thanks Mr. Benson." Sam hung up the phone and sat back in the couch, the phone rang once more and Sam lazily picked it up. "This is the home of Kirk and Monica Michael, who may I ask is speaking?"

"Are the children in bed?" A voice asked from the phone. Sam raised her eyebrow and listened to the voice, it had the same raspy tone as the calls from before. "I see you…" Sam glanced up and looked over, the phone was wireless, so she walked over to the window and closed the curtains. "You are so gorgeous, I just can't contain myself." Sam paused for a moment and shuddered.

"Who is this?"

"…I like them feisty…I'm watching you, I want you to take off your shirt. Ooh yeah, just undress…" Sam quickly hung up the phone and tossed it over to the wall, she backed up against a wall and sank to the floor, her eyes stayed on the phone as it started to ring again.

Sam quickly pulled out her cell phone and started to dial Valerie's number, the phone was off, obviously because Valerie was charging it. She closed the cell phone and looked at the wireless phone that she threw across the room, she reopened her cell phone and dialed Carly's number. It rang until she got the voicemail, she then called Freddie's number up and got the voicemail.

"Damn it, someone answer the phone! Hey Dork, I want to talk to someone, I'm a bit bored and I need something to distract me from the constant ringing of this house phone. Someone just called up and said they were watching me and they wanted me to undress, I think it was just a joke so I didn't call up your father, though he told me I should…" Sam looked over at the ringing phone, she sighed and closed her cell phone, she walked over to the other phone and answered it.

"Babe, I just can't stop watching you, you're messing up my pants."

"Listen here, creep! I don't know who you think you are but if you don't stop calling me…"

"Oh yeah, you're so hot, I just love watching you."

"Look, I know you're just trying to scare me, and it isn't working!"

"Oh yeah…so perfect…" Sam heard the person on the other line start to moan, she heard another noise in the background and she quickly hung up.

_"It's okay, nobody is watching me…it's just a prank caller from some random home, they're just trying to scare me."_ Sam wasn't sure if she really believed that, she was sure it was fine. The phone rang again and she quickly answered.

"Listen, I'm telling you to stop calling! It isn't going to work!"

"I want to tear your clothes off and tear you up inside, I want you to have me inside." Sam's body shook and she backed up against a wall, the calls were growing freakish, completely freakish. "I want to place your breasts on my wall so I can stare at them all day, I want to taste your flesh and see if you're really as good as you look."

"Stop calling me!" Sam hung up the phone and looked around, she was starting to fear the phone calls. _"Okay, that's it, I'm calling Mr. Benson up."_ Sam took her cell phone out and called Henry, he answered and Sam started to shout. "Mr. Benson! The caller keeps calling, it's getting weirder, he's saying all these random, creepy things! I can't take it!"

"Whoa, calm down Sam, you're talking so fast I can't understand a word you're saying." Sam paused and Henry waited as she took a breath, she sighed and he continued. "Okay, tell me what's going on, I think you said the caller called you again?"

"Yes, and he's really freaking me out. He's saying weird things like how he wants to hang my breasts on his wall…" Henry paused for a moment, Sam could tell he was typing on a computer.

"Okay, I'll try and trace the calls for you, you just have to talk to the person for about a minute."

"Okay great, and how's that case going?"

"Great, I'm finding clues that the officer that originally worked on this case did not find…I think I may have this thing solved soon." Sam nodded and picked up the ringing phone, she answered and the raspy voice came on.

"I know you're talking to someone," The man said. "You look so sexy on that phone, just watching you is making me go crazy."

"Look, I don't know who you are…but you have to stop calling me."

"I just want to cut you up, I want to rip you apart, you're like a great piece of artwork and I want to see how you look on the inside." Sam silently prayed that Henry was tracking the caller, she didn't want to stay on for a long time with this person. "I'm imagining you, cut and blood covered, like a masterpiece." Sam's breathing was starting to become labored, she was growing more and more fearful. She couldn't take it anymore, she swiftly hung up the phone and sank to the ground, she started to sob with fear until she heard Henry.

"I've traced the call, Sam," Henry said quietly. Sam let out a sigh of relief and waited for Henry to tell her, then she was sure Henry would dispatch a few squad cars to wherever that person was. "Sam…the caller is…inside the house!"

"What!"

"Also, I believe I've solved the babysitter case. The prime suspect seems to be-" The phone cut off, Sam looked at her cell phone and saw that she had a dead battery.

"No…No!" The house phone started to ring once more, she chose not to answer it. The doorbell rang and Sam looked over, she slowly got up and walked to the door, she stared out the peephole and saw Kirk Michael standing at the door. She opened it and raised her eyebrow. "Sir, you seem to be home early, did something come up?"

"Yeah my boss let me off early, you can probably leave now." Sam sighed and smiled as Kirk walked into the room, she couldn't wait to leave the home, but she was still scared to leave because Henry said the caller had been inside. "Christina and Josh weren't any trouble for you, were they?"

"No, they were perfect angels." Kirk smiled and pulled out his wallet, he checked it and frowned, he had no money.

"Excuse me while I go into my room and get some money for you." Sam nodded and sat on the couch while he walked upstairs, she felt safer but still she feared where the caller might be.

-NEW SCENE-

Gibby lay on the ground, he was groaning and rolling on the floor, Freddie was standing above him and glaring down at him. "That will teach you to treat Sam like that," Freddie said while crossing his arms.

"Bastard, how could you!" Gibby shouted. Freddie started to walk away, he glanced at his friends enjoying the bonfire but he could not possibly enjoy it when Sam wasn't there.

"Freddie, hey, how's the bonfire?" Someone asked. Freddie turned around and saw Valerie walking toward him. "I had to leave Sam back at the babysitter's house because my mom wanted me to clean my room. I did that and figured I might as well see how everything is, I don't really want to stay here though."

"Yeah, I can't exactly enjoy it," Freddie said with a small groan. Valerie nodded and understood that, Freddie crossed his arms and sighed. "How is Sam doing by the way?"

"Well Sam's okay I guess, I'm not sure but just before I left there was this strange person calling. He had a raspy voice I think, he wasn't really talking and it seemed like it was just a wrong number." Freddie raised his eyebrow and took his cell phone from his pocket, he saw that he had one voice message from Sam, he listened to it and his eyes grew wide.

"I think the caller got worse after you left, Valerie…"

"Why?"

"Sam's message said the caller was watching her and that he asked her to undress." Valerie gasped and Freddie nearly dropped his phone, he could feel anger starting to rise within him, someone was threatening Sam. "Valerie, stay here…"

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Freddie started to walk away and stopped, he glanced back at Valerie.

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm in the bathroom or something." Freddie broke off in a run, Valerie stood in place and clenched her fists, she knew he was going toward the house, but she was scared something may happen. She didn't want to stand around and wait for Sam to come back safely, she had to help her friend too. Valerie quickly ran after Freddie, she had nothing to do at the bonfire, and if Sam was in danger, then not even hell freezing over would make her stay at the bonfire.

At the police station, Henry just got off the phone with his wife, he figured out who the babysitter killer was and Sam was in danger. He had to dispatch several units to go after Sam, because not only was Sam in danger from the strange caller, she was in the home of the serial killer.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam fidgeted as she sat on the couch, waiting for Kirk to come back and pay her for her work, she heard Kirk coming down the steps but she didn't look over. "The kids were great," Sam stated.

"Yes, you did a good job with them it seems," Kirk said with a smile. "Do you think you will possibly come back and babysit them again?"

"Eh, maybe…I mean I had kind of a scary time here."

"Really, what happened while you were here?"

"This strange person kept calling and freaking me out, but he hasn't called since you got here. My friend's dad is a cop and he said the person was inside the house, well I haven't heard or seen him since…you…" Sam's eyes widened as she realized a very important detail, what was Kirk's job anyway, he only said that he was going to be out. "Out" meant anywhere at all, Sam was about to jump up but she felt a rope go around her neck. "Ah!"

"Have you figured it out, Miss Puckett?" Sam took a deep breath and Kirk lowered his head next to hers, he smirked and Sam's eyes were wide with fear. "I _am_ the one who's attacked babysitters. I took a ten year break because I married my wife, then five years later I had Christina. Now, I'm just a family man so what can you do? For one thing, nobody really will believe you, because dead people tell no tales." Sam whimpered as Kirk moved, the rope around her neck was a noose, and part of it was on a hook that was positioned on the ceiling.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Kirk pulled the rope and Sam's body lifted up slightly, she screamed as the rope pulled her to her feet. Kirk came back and tied her hands behind her back with another rope, Sam was now standing only on her toes with her wrists joined together. "Please, don't do this." Kirk walked around to her front and grinned darkly, Sam had tears falling down her face, she was frightened that she would die.

"Pity that girl left, but that's fine…" Kirk caressed Sam's face and smirked. "I like blondes better, you could say it is merely a fetish that I have, but brunettes bore me. I probably wouldn't have even touched that girl, my god she must have been so boring."

"Please, Mr. Michael, don't do this…whatever it is you're going to do, don't do it!" Kirk pulled out a pocketknife and positioned it at Sam's throat, she let out a gasp and whimpered when she felt Kirk's hand on her thigh.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to have a little fun with you before cutting you up." Sam turned her head away from Kirk, only to have him grab her face and hold it in place. "You know, I never really left the house, I just had to wait until my kids were asleep before I could do anything to you."

"Leave me alone, my best friend's father is the police chief!"

"Yeah, well I have no worries." Kirk's hand started to move just slightly underneath Sam's shirt, she started to sob and struggle in her bonds.

"Daddy, what are you doing!" A voice screeched. Kirk looked over and saw Christina staring at him with wide eyes, she looked fearful and confused, her father was hurting the babysitter.

"Don't worry, Christina sweetie, I'm just having a chat with the babysitter. I found out that she was a child abuser and I caught her before she could do anything."

"No! You're lying, she's nice! She's a nice babysitter! Why are you hurting the babysitter, Daddy? Why are you hurting her!"

"Go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"But Daddy-"

"I _said_ go to bed!" Christina whimpered and ran back upstairs. Kirk coughed lightly and looked at Sam, he watched as she struggled to get free. "I apologize for that slight distraction, now where were we, oh yeah! I was-"

"Kirk Michael, what are you doing!" Another voice exclaimed. Kirk looked over to see the wide and fearful eyes of his wife staring at him. Sam was still trying to free herself, but she couldn't, Monica slowly walked toward Kirk. "Kirk…what…why…"

"Monica, this isn't what it looks like."

"Then what is it! It looks like you're trying to hurt…" Monica gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth, she finally realized who she was, tears started to flow down her face and Sam struggled once more.

"You should have known what you were getting involved in, I stopped killing because of you, but now…you were a beautiful woman, but then you dyed your hair brown. It's your fault this girl is tied up right now."

"H-Help me," Sam said quietly. Kirk quickly slapped Sam's face and grabbed her cheeks.

"You don't-"

"Get your F hands off of Sam this instant!" An angry voice shouted. Sam's eyes grew wide and Kirk glanced over to see Freddie standing in the doorway, his fists were clenched with anger. Valerie was standing next to him, her hands clasped over her mouth in fear. Monica made her way over to the couch, her eyes were still wide with fear as she fell back onto the couch and stared blankly into space.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, if you don't get your goddamn hands off of her this instant, I'm going to string _you_ up and torture you until you lose every breath and blood in your body!" Kirk laughed and Freddie charged toward him, while Kirk was laughing at him, Freddie brought one hand up and grabbed Kirk's arm, he then slammed his fist into Kirk's abdomen. Kirk's arm didn't jerk because Freddie had it in his hand, but he did pull his hand back, Freddie's face grew hard and his fist clenched around the blade of the knife.

Sam gasped as she saw blood slowly flowing down Freddie's wrist, Freddie pulled the knife out and grabbed it with his other hand, he ignored the stinging pain and quickly slashed the knife across Kirk's chest. "Freddie, you're bleeding!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie remained silent and lifted his foot up, he kicked Kirk in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Damn you if you think you're going to do anything to her!" Kirk started to get up and Freddie slammed his fist into Kirk's face, Kirk grit his teeth and grabbed Freddie's wrist, he pulled his arm behind his back and grabbed Freddie's other wrist.

"You'll die with the blonde bitch," Kirk said with malice in his voice.

"Don't ever call my woman a bitch!" Sam gasped and Freddie made the tip of the handle of the knife touch his palm, he pushed his hand forward and stuck the knife into Kirk's abdomen. Kirk yelped and stepped back, he grabbed the knife with his hand and pulled it out, he stared into Freddie's angry eyes with his own crazed and bloodshot eyes.

"You're going to regret doing that, just now!"

"You're going to regret touching Sam, I'll make dead sure of that!" Freddie charged toward Kirk and Kirk charged toward Freddie, he swung his arm forward toward Freddie. As the gap closed, there seemed to be no chance of Freddie living, Sam closed her eyes and looked away, she couldn't bear to see Freddie die. A gunshot rang out and Sam heard Valerie gasp, Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw Kirk on the ground, writhing in pain. Sam glanced over with her eyes and saw the coffee table's drawer open, Monica was standing next to it, a smoking gun was in her hand. She was glaring down at Kirk and he had his teeth bared, he glared at Monica and cussed.

"How could you? How could you shoot your own husband?"

"You're the reason all those innocent girls died over ten years ago," Monica said quietly. "You're the reason that girl died a few days ago and now you're trying to rape and murder a girl in my own house!"

"Damn you, bitch." Kirk slowly pushed himself up and staggered forward, Valerie ran into the kitchen and back out with a pan. Kirk glanced back and swirled around her, he grasped her wrists and she dropped the pan, he then positioned the knife at her throat and glared at everyone, his back toward the door. "Okay, I'm going to kill this girl, I didn't want to have to do this, but whatever. If you make any funny movements at all, if you even try to save her or that girl over there, I kill this one."

"You bastard," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "You're a coward!" Kirk laughed and slowly shook his head, he didn't care what Freddie had to say, it wasn't at all important to him.

"I can't believe this, I just wanted that girl over there, and now I have all of you to kill. Do you know how annoying this is?" Another gunshot rang out and Kirk grunted, he let out a gasp and fell back to the ground, the shooter had been behind him. Everyone looked over to see Henry and Della standing in the doorway, both of them had their guns drawn, several police officers and paramedics ran into the house to attend to the bodies and victims.

After untying Sam, Valerie was sitting and crying with her, one paramedic was wrapping a bandage around Freddie's hand while several were looking over Kirk's body. Freddie walked over to Sam and Valerie, he knelt beside them and Sam noticed for what seemed to be the first time, Freddie had tears in his eyes. He must have been crying because he thought Sam was going to die, or that he couldn't protect her.

"It's going to be okay now, Sam," Freddie said quietly. He then wrapped his arms around Sam and embraced her, she sniffed and buried her head in his chest. "You are safe now…" Henry and Della stood to the side and watched the three, an officer walked over and whispered in Henry's ear, he sighed and crossed his arms as he walked over to Monica.

"Mrs. Michael…we should talk," Henry said quietly. "Your husband, he's…"

"Is he dead?" Monica asked in a slight monotonous voice. "Is the bastard dead?" Henry closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. Della glanced from them and looked at the stairs, she saw Christina watching from the top, the little girl made her way down the stairs and toward her father's body. "Don't go near him, Christina!" The girl jumped back and walked over to her mom.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Christina asked. "He wasn't a good man…but still…" Everyone looked at Christina sadly, but the little girl was still oblivious to the fact that her father was dead, she ran over to Sam and tugged on her shirt. "Daddy didn't _mean_ to do what he did, so are you going to babysit again?"

Sam looked over to see her parents rushing in, along with Valerie's parents, Dale looked guilty and seemed to be punishing himself for making his daughter babysit at the home. Amy looked just as guilty as she dived down and hugged Sam closely. Freddie stayed with Sam and looked at Dale, he mouthed for Dale not to blame himself.

"Nobody could have seen this happening," Freddie said quietly. Sam wiped a tear away and watched as the paramedics placed Kirk's body on a stretcher and carried him out.

"Where are they taking Daddy?" Christina asked with an eager voice. "Why are they taking my daddy away?"

"Christina, go back to your room," Monica said quickly. She didn't mean to sound harsh or anything, but she may have done just that, Christina looked ready to cry but she did not. Instead, she off and up the stairs. Monica looked over at Sam and closed her eyes, a tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it off. "Sam, you don't have to babysit here anymore, I'm sure it would cause you too many unpleasant memories."

_"Damn right she won't be babysitting here again,"_ Freddie thought as he clenched his fists. "What do you want to do, Sam?"

"I can't…I just don't think I'll be able to handle babysitting anymore," Sam said quietly. Sam slowly stood up and hugged her father, he paused for a moment and the patted her back. "Dad, don't blame yourself for what happened…"

"Yeah, it's not your fault," Valerie said while being bombarded with hugs and kisses by her own parents. It was funny though, she didn't go through as much terror as Sam and her parents were freaking out on her.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Dale said while kissing his daughter's forehead. "I think your babysitting days are over, though." Freddie slowly stood up and walked over to the group.

"I think I agree with Mr. Puckett," Freddie said while crossing his arms. His wound stung, but he did not show any emotion or concern, he was just happy that Sam was alive and nothing happened to her. "I think right now it'd be good for everyone to just head home…Dad and Mom will be here a while, so I'm just going to go home. Sam, it will get better, trust me on that." Freddie turned to leave, but stopped when Sam spoke up.

"Freddie, are you going to go home?" Sam asked as she walked away from her father and over to Freddie. She was still scared, she was still frightened and afraid that Kirk would come back, even though the man was dead.

"That's where I was planning on going, I actually got some information for that school project, the jobs of most of our parents and what they did. The bonfire was boring so I used that time to call up most of the parents…" Sam paused for a moment and Freddie smiled at her, he gave her a hug and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, Sam. You're strong, you made it through this, just try not to think of it."

"Thank you…but, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well…I have a blank poster at home, could you come over to my place and work on the project there?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam looked down slightly, he could see the terror in her eyes, it pained him to see such terror and he knew it would take her a while to get over it.

"I can tell you're afraid, don't worry at all, I'll be there for you Sam. I'll be right there with you and I'll make sure to keep you from any harm, I promise."

"Thank you…" Sam smiled at him and he gave her another hug, he softly kissed her forehead, earning a small gasp from her. She could feel safe in his arms, that was for sure. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt about him just yet, but she was getting closer to the point at which she couldn't keep it bottled up inside of her.

"I will always protect you, Sam." Sam blushed lightly at the comment and Freddie released her, but it was only so he could talk to his parents about staying with Sam for a while. She smiled softly, through the tears and the pain, she had no need to worry with Freddie there. She knew that despite the fact that the night was over, she was probably going to take years to get over the terror, and Freddie was going to be right beside her until that time.

* * *

I think that's a good place to end it, well I hope you enjoyed it. Now that you read that, Venus Hurricane is working on the other oneshot idea, it won't be done for a while but be sure to read it when it comes out. Drop a review!


End file.
